Reconnecting
by bryshenners
Summary: Lucius & Narcissa have been married for six years. Three miscarriages has put a strain on their marriage and they've grown distant, Can they reconnect and find what they once had? Originally a oneshot but I wasn't happy with it, so now a short story.
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to Black to Malfoy. ****Was originally a oneshot but wanted to add more to it. It's now a short story. In this Lucius and Narcissa are the same age. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not claiming to own anything Harry Potter related, The characters, the world and the concept belongs to J K Rowling, I'm just a huge fan using my imagination. Not to publish or plagiarise someone else's work. Some characters have been written in as family members of characters mentioned in Miss Rowling's series. Rated M.**

* * *

**1979**

A clock chimed 7pm. Lucius yawned and stretched, leaning back on his chair. It had been a long day at the ministry. Lucius had found that leading a double life could be quite exhausting from time to time. Most nights he did the Dark Lord's bidding. During the day he sat in his comfortable office at the ministry, proposing new ideas to the minister for magic.

"Still here Lucius?" asked a soft voice.

He looked towards the open door to his office, in the doorway stood his ex girlfriend from his school days, Penelope Zabini or Penelope Parkinson as she was now known, having gotten married since they had left Hogwarts. Lucius too had married, two months after they had graduated, to the woman he had desired since their fifth year.

"Narcissa is meeting me shortly," He explained.

Penelope nodded and stepped into his office. Lucius knew that her intentions were more than just inquiring about why he was still at the office quite late.

"Does she usually keep you waiting?" She asked closing the door behind her.

"Not often," Lucius answered truthfully.

Penelope came face to face to him, mere inches away. Her breath hot on his face.

"Do you get lonely when she keeps you waiting?" She purred, her hands running up and down his chest.

He moved backwards. He knew that her intentions meant breaking their marriage vows, he always vowed to be faithful to Narcissa. He loved her too much to hurt her by sleeping with anyone, let alone an ex girlfriend. Penelope had never accepted that he had fallen in love with Narcissa. Lucius had a reputation at school as a womaniser, but had fallen for the beautiful yet untouchable Narcissa Black. There was always something about Narcissa, her cold exterior that she used for inferior beings, but he had melted away the dislike that she held for him. She had fallen in love with him, she changed him. He made her want to be a better person.

"Penny, I'm married." He said pushing her lightly away from him.

Penelope smirked and moved back towards him, moving her hands down his body, stopping at his belt buckle. She moved her head towards his ear.

"So am I, it doesn't mean that I'm not up for a little fun," She hissed.

Lucius shoved her away.

"Happily married," He affirmed.

Penelope looked at him, a look of disbelief on her face. She tucked a strand of her muddy brown hair behind her ear.

"You can lie to yourself Lucius, You two have been married since we were eighteen. Six years of marriage and the last I heard it was three miscarriages wasn't it? That Black harlot still hasn't provided you with an heir," She hissed.

Lucius said nothing but stared at the door behind Penelope, hoping that Narcissa wouldn't be much longer, if she turned up now, Penelope would get what she deserved. Narcissa had always hated Penelope and vice versa. There was some truth in what Penelope had said. Narcissa had suffered three miscarriages since they had married. That had put a little strain on their marriage. Lucius didn't want to bring up the subject of children anymore, he didn't want his wife to feel pressured into giving him an heir. As desperate as he was for a son, he loved Narcissa more.


	2. Chapter 2

Narcissa was sat at her dressing table, pinning her blonde hair into a tight updo. She had spent the last hour choosing what dress robes to wear and how her hair was going to be styled. She and Lucius had a dinner date later that evening and she wanted to look her absolute best for him. She wanted to remind him why they had married, she wanted to reconnect with her husband.

Six years ago, they had happily married. They had a perfectly healthy sex life, he spoiled her rotten by buying her a new necklace or dress every other day. They had stayed up late, cuddled by the fireplace and fell asleep on the fur rugs, wrapped up in each others warmth. Then the miscarriage happened. Lucius had told her that it wasn't meant to be, they could try again. Narcissa had believed him. So they tried again. Only for them to get their hopes up, to be hurt again. Still Lucius had told her that women could go on to conceive and carry a child to term, most women had a few miscarriages and still went on to have a number of children. Again, she had believed him. After the third time, things had changed for the worse.

He stopped communicating with her. Their conversations barely lasted more than a minute. They ate their meals together in silence. He stayed later and later at the Ministry, often going straight to his master's side straight after and didn't return until the early hours of the next morning. He still bought her gifts, still shared her bed. But it didn't take her long to believe that he no longer loved her as he once did. She was convinced he had taken a mistress, if not several.

He had become cold, his grey eyes just the same stone colour. He no longer made eye contact with her and whenever she made the slightest attempt to be affectionate he would brush her off. She blamed herself for the treatment she got from him. She always felt like it was her fault that she had been unsuccessful to give him a child. She knew she still loved him, she loved him so much it made her heart ache. She desired to be with him tonight, to make love to him. To conceive a child that she would carry to term. She wanted her Lucius back, and tonight she'd get what she wanted.

She stood up and smoothed her emerald green dress out, it fitted nicely to her petite frame. She remembered how Lucius liked her to dress in clothes that showed off her figure. Smiling at her reflection in the mirror, she picked up a black shawl from the back of the chair she had been sitting on and left the bedroom. She walked down the oaken staircase and entered the living room. She walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder. Narcissa looked up at the ornate clock above the fireplace, she was a little bit late in meeting Lucius, but what was ten minutes? She threw the floo powder into the fire. The scarlet flames instantly turned green.

"The Ministry of Magic," She said loudly and stepped into the fire.

Within seconds she was in the atrium of the Ministry. She slowly walked over to the lifts and pressed the button to call the lift. When the doors finally pinged and opened for her, she stepped inside and pressed the button for Lucius's floor. As the doors closed in front of her, she smiled to herself. Tonight she hoped would be their night of reconciliation.


	3. Chapter 3

Penelope was still being a tart, trying to unbutton Lucius's shirt whilst whispering things of the past in his ear. He gently shoved her away with each attempt, he wasn't interested in anyone else. True his marriage had been troubled but Narcissa was hurting. So he gave her space to breath, to grieve. He had missed her touch, her conversation, being able to look at her and see love in her eyes. Every time she initiated that she wanted them to make love, he would tell her no. He thought it was too soon for her to be pregnant again. The miscarriages had happened so close together, he wanted to give her time to heal before he suggested that they try again. He wanted desperately that she would be ready, but only she could tell him. He couldn't tell if she was ready.

Lucius looked at Penelope in disgust, she had managed to get three buttons undone. He shoved her back harshly and buttoned his shirt back up.

"Get out of my office," He warned her.

Penelope didn't take his warning, she stepped closer to him again. Wrapping her arms around his neck and moving her head so it stopped just by his ear.

"We used to have so much fun on a desk," She purred.

"Go and find someone else-

"I don't want anyone else, Lucius," hissed Penelope.

"Well I don't want you," growled Lucius threateningly.

"I can soon changed your mind," Penelope said with a wink.

Penelope started to unbuckle his belt when the office door opened. Lucius pushed Penelope off him and his heart hammered in his chest when he saw his wife standing in the doorway. Narcissa stood there as if glued to the floor, she felt her heart drop. Her suspicions had been true. He had taken Penelope as his mistress. She would've been hurt if it had been a stranger, but she knew Penelope. She hated Penelope. That's why his betrayal made her want to rip her heart out and crush it, just so she wouldn't have to feel anymore.

Lucius, for the first time since she could remember he looked at her, his face full of panic. He could see the hurt in those big blue eyes, holding back the tears. More hurt than what should be there, he hadn't done anything wrong, he needed to explain it to her. There was a chance that she wouldn't believe him, that she would demand a divorce.

"Narcissa this isn't-

Narcissa didn't give him the chance to explain. She turned and ran from the office. She'd have her revenge on Penelope later, at that moment she wanted to be alone. Narcissa ran back to the fires, chucked in the floo powder and returned back to the manor.

Lucius buckled his belt back up and pushed Penelope as hard as he could into the wall, He ran out of the office. Panic spreading through him that he would be too late, that he would lose her over this. He got to the lifts as fast as he could, pressed the button for the atrium. He thought that the lifts couldn't go any slower. He rushed out of the lift the minute the doors opened up into the empty atrium and headed towards the nearest fire.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucius was home in seconds. He hurried up the oak made staircase to their bedchamber, to find her standing by the window overlooking the gardens below. Her reflection showed that she wanted to cry, to let out all the pain. That was one reason he loved her, she would only let it all out if she were with him.

"Darling-

"Don't darling me Malfoy," She hissed.

Lucius stood behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. The sky outside was going jet black now, a wild pheasant jumped through a hedge. He looked into her eyes through the window.

"Narcissa, I wanted no part in it." He whispered.

Narcissa scoffed and turned to face him.

"It didn't look that way to me," She said through gritted teeth.

Lucius raised a hand and stroked the soft skin on her cheek.

"I love you too much to ever do that," He said.

She scoffed and moved away from him.

"You haven't shown any affection toward me since I lost the baby," She affirmed.

"Cissa, I only thought you needed space to heal, I know how it affects you." Lucius said firmly.

Narcissa turned to face him again, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You know how it affects me? Are you fucking joking with me Lucius? You blame me that I haven't given you a child. You think it's my fault that I've lost three babies. You don't tell me what you're upto these days, you dare not look me in the eyes. We don't even talk about it, I'm all one my own in this. You don't even make love to me anymore, so when I show up at your office, hoping that tonight would be different, I catch you with that whore!" She shouted.

Lucius stood there in shock. She had never lost her temper like that before, it surprised him how much she had been holding back. He knew she wasn't finished, this was only the start to what she was feeling.

"Six years, three miscarriages. You've been so far away." She whispered, the tears starting to flow slowly down her ivory cheeks.

Lucius took her in his arms and held her tightly, she tried to pull away but he held her even tighter with every attempt she made.

"I don't talk about it because I didn't want to remind you of the pain, I didn't want you to feel pressured to try again too soon." He whispered, his forehead touching hers.

She whimpered as more tears started to flow more freely now. He could tell she was trying to stop them and try to be in control.

"You want a child so badly" She choked.

Lucius looked at her and sighed, "I would love to be a father, but I love you more than my own desires." He said quietly.

He pulled her into his chest as she started to sob. He held her there in silence, the only sound were Narcissa's sobs. His shirt was beginning to become wet from the tears that escaped his wife's eyes. He finally knew that they had misunderstood each other and how much pain she had been in since the first miscarriage.

He kissed her on top of her head, she looked up at him. Her eyes red and puffy from crying. Although she would consider herself to have been weak this night from crying, she had never been more beautiful to him. He bent his head down to hers, his lips lightly meeting hers. Some hesitancy about it. It only lasted a second.

Their kiss became more urgent, but they were determined not to rush this. It had been too long for both of them that they had been passionate and gentle with each other. Clothes were starting to be removed and thrown to the floor. Until they could only feel the warmth of each other's skin. Lucius wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off her feet. He carried her over to the bed, she placed gentle kisses along his neck and collarbone. He laid her down, hovering slightly on top of her.

She could feel how hard he was becoming, how much she longed for him to be buried deep inside her. Looking deep into her eyes, he gently eased himself inside of her. She gasped, it had been so long since she had felt him. He began to move, gently pushing in and out of her. She moaned and grabbed fists full of sheets as he got faster, deeper and harder. She moaned his name over and over. He told her he loved her as he let his urgency take over. He wanted them to climax together. Finally they both gasped as Lucius came inside of her. He collapsed on top of her sweaty and hot body and she wrapped her warm arms around him, refusing to ever let him go.

After what seemed like hours of cuddling together, Lucius tucked a loose strand of her behind her ear and whispered "My Narcissa,".

"Hmmm," She murmured, her eyes drooping.

"I will never stop loving you," He whispered.

With that they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thirteen weeks later.**

Lucius arrived home at 6pm that evening. A bunch of roses in his left hand and a box containing a necklace in the other. Since their night of reconciliation, things had been much better between him and Narcissa. They talked about the miscarriages, what actually happened with Penelope and he even talked to her more about his antics with the Dark Lord. Narcissa felt like they could both open up to each other. She now realized that Lucius did still love her. He was trying to do what he thought she needed him to do. They had both made errors.

Lucius found Narcissa sitting anxiously in the sitting room. He sat next to her and said "For you, my sweetheart," and handed over the roses and the necklace. Narcissa opened the box containing the necklace, gave a small smile and set it down on the side table next to her.

"Thank you darling, it's lovely." She said.

He looked into her eyes inquiringly. Why was she acting so strangely. Normally when he gifted her, she would try on the garments and then take him to the bedroom to show how much she appreciated it. Today, she was acting as though she had done something wrong.

"Narcissa, what is it?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"I went to St Mungo's today," She replied

Lucius sighed and pulled her in an embrace, she rested her head on his chest for a moment.

"Darling, whatever it is I can fix it, if there's something wrong-

Narcissa looked up at him and laughed. He looked at her confused. Why was she laughing?

"My love, there's nothing wrong." She grinned.

His confusion was still on his face, he didn't understand why she was so happy about a hospital visit.

"Then why would you go to the hospital?" asked Lucius.

Narcissa bit her lip as she hesitated. He raised his eyebrows which told her she should just come out and say what he needed to know. She moved back from his chest and made herself comfortable and then said "I'm thirteen weeks pregnant Lucius,".

Lucius couldn't believe what he had heard, was she really pregnant? Were they actually having a baby? Lucius rose to his feet and paced in a straight line in front of her. Narcissa grinned as she waited patiently for the news to sink in for him. She was actually going to have their baby. After a few minutes, Lucius looked at her with a slight hesitation as to whether the news was real and not just a dream.

"You- You're sure?" He stuttered.

Narcissa smiled, "I'm past the point of miscarrying," She stated with a little chuckle.

Lucius grinned in delight and pulled his wife to her feet. He placed a light kiss on her lips before lifting her into his arms and spinning her around. He screamed in delight "We're having a baby!".


End file.
